Over the past few years, hardly any sport can claim the success and growth rate that is found in the sport of golf. It is one of the most popular sports in the world today, as it played with great enthusiasm by young adults, adults and people of all ages.
It is not uncommon for a player to carry at least two golf clubs in his or her hand around a golf green. For example, it is common for a golfer to pull a chipping wedge and a putter from his or her golf bag and carry both clubs in and around the green while completing a hole. In addition, the same golfer usually carries a ball mark or divot repair device. When either pitching or putting, the golfer has to find a place to lay or temporarily leave at least one club. Often, the golfer simply lays the club on the green or on the fairway in an area in close proximity to the ball that is to be played. One problem with this is that the green or fairway, in some cases, can be damp or even very wet. Thus, the golf club, and particularly the handle portion, becomes wet from the moisture associated with the green or with the fairway. Besides this, it is not uncommon for a golfer, while in the vicinity of a green, to spot ball marks and other damage to the actual surface of the green or the fairway. In too many cases, these ball marks, divots, etc., go unrepaired for one reason or another. It is speculated that one of the reasons that ball marks and divots go unrepaired is the fact that many of the implements used to repair these areas are essentially hand-held devices and this requires the golfer to do excessive bending in and around the green and fairway areas to repair such.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a golf accessory that is designed to support one or more golf clubs in an upright or inclined position when not being used. In addition, there is a need for a golf accessory that will encourage and facilitate the repair of ball marks and divots.